Rena Scheris Tearson
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Dragon of Courage Ms Freeze Pequeña Rena (by Peyote Diaz) |nationality = Japanese Atlantean Elf |affiliations = '' Renako Kuina Tearson '' Tearson Family '' Team "Dragon Warriors" '' Lady Frost '' Master Aqua '' Peyote Diaz'' Tamao Tamamura |occupation = School Student of Cryogenics Summoner of Cryokinesis (Trainned) Shaman Fighter (unaware of) Keyblade Master (Trainned) Blue Lantren (unaware of) Lin Kuei Warrior |status = Alive |birth place = Dragon's Maw |alignment = Good |birthday = May 18 |age = 17-18 (Début) 20-21 (Preskip) |hair = Periwinkle Blue |height = 160cm (5'2") |weight = 44kg (98 lbs) |eyes = Bright icy turquoise |family = '' Mikoto Maria Tearson (Mother, Missing) '' Rendorf Tearson (Father)'' Renako Kuina Tearson (Older Twin Sister) '' Christopher Tearson (Uncle)'' Vincent Vyron Tearson (grandfather,Deceased†) '' Ayeka Nayru Tearson (grandmother) }} was the younger twin daughter born of Rendorf and Mikoto Maria Tearson while she was a Keyblade master and is the final Member of the dragon warriors. She is the younger twin sister of Renako Kuina Tearson Personality as a joyful youthful child-like personally Rena had while she had a few dreams is to have her family, friends or many others to be reunited with others. however, while she uses her special unique unnamed ice abilities to use or perhaps it may happen but when she discovers she can change the past for a little bit. however, she can somehow understand and not learn to accept things. however little within Rena, she was always worried yet was a little extremely shy.as she grows up she was still extremely shy yet was shown friendly who cared for her family as well as her half-brother's friends. She has been set out as a kindhearted girl which is known to be quite known for her uneasily shyness. she is able to focus on something by herself and face things with teamwork But when she is needed at times. it was known she was shown a little bit being clumsy at times. but she seemed to be semi-outgoing and yet calm. however, she also has a little bit of a romantic side at times which she becomes rather being quite awkwardly quiet by new people. however unlike her older twin sister Renako. she can be seen always blushing a lot, she uses to be quite the scaredy-cat when it comes to scary ghosts or scary monsters. while this was a ruining gag that she has a major bad case of goosebumps or she would just flee in fear of screaming, but despite her Jolly persona, Rena likes to annoy her older twin sister Renako in the only particular which was easily provoked by her happiness and lack of respect of her older sibling while assuming her jolly persona while Rena was noticed by her older twin sister of her jolly personally when she was happy most of the time Rena was pretty good at card games, riddles that were including puzzles Character Relationship Timeline Physical Appearance Rena's appearance has seen much development throughout the series yet she had neck-length periwinkle blue hair, with her Japanese Atlantean elf pointy ears showing, while she had bright icy turquoise eyes. it was known that Rena's appearance would shock everyone that she noticed she and her older twin sister look very the same in many ways Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip she now wears brown short boots with white knee stockings and a dark blue skirt. with a dark purple tunic-vest with a long sleeve blouse with hot pink lining on each open sleeve from the top of the blouse. while she was wearing her late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson's cloak Characterization Skills and abilities Shamanic Techniques Rena can see spirits but is not trained as a shaman fighter so she cannot use their powers Equipment by using her Cryokinesis she can form two weapons that she can use in battle a sword and a shield while the other was a Keyblade # Cryokinesis Sword & Shield # Diamond Dust Keyblade # Blue Lantren Ring Miscellaneous Puppet Skills *'Professional Puppeteer': Underwater Skills *'Amphibiousness': Much like her father and older twin sister Renako, she can spend most of her time underwater much little longer, and she was a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater with little ease Cryokinesis Abilities *'Mini Ice Dragon:' *'Medium Ice Dragon:' *'Large Ice Dragon:' *'Ice Shield Regeneration:' During her first battle with Luchist, Rena's shield was badly damaged. However, it later would later be regenerated, and Rena proclaims as long as there was water nearby, her shield can form into another one. *'Ice Replica:' Upon activating her ice magic, Rena is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into her exact likeness of herself. It noticed it was very life-like, as it can even appear to bleed blood too. while she proclaims that She can usually only trick a shaman fighter only once with it, so She usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. Miscellaneous Cryokinesis Skills *'Professional ice sculpture Maker:' *'Ice Generation:' Rena can generate and manipulate ice for a variety of few purposes. She can create ice spears to attack her opponents from a distance while She can even fire icy icicles at greater high speeds from her hands and generate anything ice basic for long-range attacks and mid-air combat. During her Shaman fight with Peyote Diaz, Rena effortless frozen Carlos & Juan's attacks from behind by Peyote. *'Icy Breath:' Rena's favorite ability which she breathes her icy breath at her opponent, who falls back and shatters upon contact with the floor. Combat Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Rookie': While preferring to use her Keyblade shaman battles, Rena has proven several times to be little dangerous while using her bare-handed attacks, showing considerably effective brawling prowess. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand while performing punches and kicks, and easily subdue the opponent with throws and take-downs. Rena easily overwhelmed several shaman fighters who were blocking her older twin sister's way while being trained under Aqua, Rena is described by others as being "wonderful". In terms of the physical ability of the Keyblade, she is the most balanced out of half-brother and mentor, with decent strength, speed, agility, and wonderful range. she is quite the fastest of her half-brother and mentor, she also blocks attacks using her older twin sister Barrier magic, effectively giving Rena a 290% defensive *'Rookie Keyblade Warrior': Rena is Rookie of being a Keyblade Warrior, capable of utilizing her size to effectively counter and pretty outsmart her opponents. as for her skill in swordsmanship is rarely quick in the matter of fact that she is the youngest twin sibling of Renako; She is, therefore, one of the youngest swordswomen to achieve her shamanic powers to kick in. yet Her skills in swordsmanship are raw enough that She rarely uses her ice magic in battle, at which She has a great skill with. but Instead, She relies on the ice dragons she creates, only using those when things get a little tough. Shamanic Skills *'Basic Spiritual Power': Rena's spiritual power has the same effect as her crystal sword and shield, as it is an elemental representative of ice. Her shamanic Spiritual pressure is said to be medium and was quite nice. even before She became a Shaman fighter her spiritual pressure was shown as relaxed and jolly, unlike her half-brother, and caused people around her to be completely shocked, but her older twin sister, who trained with her at the time. this happy spiritual power of her reflects her attitude as well. even achieve her raw shamanic powers. She even had visions of her guardian ghost before She could meet with her. She is able to hide her presence well; on several occasions, She manages to surprise her older twin sister and her half-brother with her sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about her "sneaking up" on them. Her color of her shamanic Furyoku is light blue. History Past and Babyhood Little is known about her past other than was born at Dragon's Maw with her older twin sister Renako. this states that Rena was an only special young girl with mysterious magical cryokinesis power, who is Mikoto Maria Tearson and Lord Rendolf's younger twin daughter. She later received the magical gift of the power of cryokinesis at a very young age without noticing it, later on, she was later taken under the care of great-grandmother Ayaka Nayru Tearson alongside her older twin sister. Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Rena was present with her father and her older twin sister when her mother Mikoto Maria Tearson was coming home from the hospital, however, she was shocked to see her half-siblings for the first time Doing the Timeskip Reawakening her Ice Abilities After the Timeskip Warning her older half-Brother Meeting Hao's Henchmans Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from "Joy" while her middle name comes from "Above Holy" Character Trivia *Rena's favorite food is eggdrop soup with grilled beef, while her least favorite is mix berry frozen yogurt with blueberry sauce on top. * Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shaman